Missingassets
by JMEHL55
Summary: Set during season 2. Felicity receives an email from Oliver whilst he's in a meeting about some missing assets, so she decides to have a little fun and draw his attention to some 'assets' he is definitely missing!


Hi all,

Hope you all enjoy and please remember, your feedback is very important so reviews are much appreciated!

Am freaking out over the new Arrow season 4 trailers and cannot wait for it to air! #olicityweddingseason5

Just wanted to also say a huge thank you to everyone who continues to show love for other, much older stories. The fact they are still being read and liked makes me so happy!

anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Felicity was sitting at her desk, working to try and track down the newest villain of the week.  
It had been a long week, not just with work and arrow business, but with Oliver and his mixed signals.  
Her frustration was increasing each day, fuelled by the constant battle in her head on whether there even were signals or if she was just reading too much into things. But surely the shoulder squeezes, lingering looks and the way he said her name meant something right?

An email popped up from Oliver and she glanced up to catch a glimpse at him in the meeting room, his full attention on Isobel who had no doubt taken the full spotlight on things.

 **Oliver:** Felicity,

Apparently there are some assets I'm missing that I should know about.

She doesn't know why, maybe it's all her pent up sexual tension, but her immediate thought is that yes, he was missing some assets, and they were her boobs, which looked great today in the new dress she was wearing.  
With a smirk, she decides it's time Oliver got a little payback.

Getting up from her desk, she makes a quick dash to the ladies room. Once locked inside, she adjusts the top part of her dress to allow more cleavage to show and when satisfied, angles the iPad she brought with her to get the perfect shot looking down at her chest, her hair flowing nicely as if to frame her breasts.

Before she can talk herself out of this, she attaches the photo to a reply email to Oliver, with a quick message, "These assets?" and hits send.

She reaches her chair just in time to see Oliver pick up his own iPad and check the reply. She's awarded with his eyes practically coming out of his sockets, before he adjusts himself, somewhat uncomfortably, on his chair and looks up at her.  
His eyes latch onto hers and she can feel her body temperature heat up about 100 degrees at the look she's receiving. An email pops up just seconds after he's broken eye contact.

 **Oliver:** Oh Miss Smoak, those are two assets I never fail to miss every day, especially today in that new dress.

A shiver of excitement runs down her spine. She looks down at her legs, ones she always loved and thought were killer in heels. Hitching up her skirt, she extends one leg out whilst propping the other so its slight bent on the bar under her desk. When she goes to snap a shot to attach in her reply, she's got it so her slender yet toned legs look like they go on for miles.

 **Felicity:** What about these assets?

She watches as Oliver almost spits out his drink when he opens the email. A giggle escapes her at Oliver's baffled expression when Isobel clearly asks if he's ok.

 **Oliver:** Now those assets are ones I look forward to seeing walk into my office each morning. I admit they are probably the highlight of my day.  
Although if these are the assets you think I'm missing, I'm happy to get better acquainted with them.

Her response is immediate, she knows exactly how to reply and doesn't even care what response she gets from him. She's done with the banter, she wants him…..now.

 **Felicity:** Well Mr Queen, there is an asset I'd like you to be better acquainted with, however I think it inappropriate to send you a picture of that.  
I believe it's the asset you're missing, you'll find it though in the private bathrooms.

She's up and out of her seat a second after hitting send, praying she didn't just make the biggest mistake.  
There's a loud thump that comes from the conference room Oliver was in, followed by the door being pulled open and Oliver's apologetic mumble.

What happened next took place within a blink of the eye. Oliver was hot on her heel as she entered the private bathroom and had her up against the door, his body caging her in as he reached around to lock the door. The dress was up and over her head on one fluid motion and she was pleased it had a built in push a bra. His growl of approval said he was too.  
Felicity's startled gasp was cut off by his mouth latching on to hers. His body pressed harder into her as he brought her hands above her head, intertwining their fingers as he ground their hips together.

" _God Felicity, you drove me crazy in there. "_

Their mouths were in a frantic duel as Oliver unlocked their fingers and placed both wrists in one hand so his other could trail down her body, before finding his way back up to cup her breast.  
 _"Such perfect assets these are,"_ Oliver murmured.  
Felicity arched into his touch, wanting to feel him everywhere as her senses sparked to life.  
He started to pull away from her mouth so she nipped at his bottom lip, gaining a pleasurable groan and hard thrust from him.  
The moan that escaped Felicity as he nipped down her neck she would have been embarrassed about if she had the time to care, but right now, her mind was taken up with the feel of his hand kneading her breast, his mouth on her skin and the fact he was so close to where she wanted him most.  
Felicity made quick work of Oliver's suit jacket and shirt, tearing them off so fast she swore she heard a few of the buttons pop.

She let her fingers run down his well-toned stomach, marvelling at the cut abs she'd only been fantasising about touching since she first saw them.  
Her hands continued down until he was rid of his pants and she arched a brow at him when she found he didn't have any boxers on.

" _I was in a hurry this morning….and well; I can always hope and be prepared for this moment."_

Breathe caught in her throat, Felicity took her time to take him in fully in all his glory.  
He was perfect in every way possible, from the tan skin to the body that glorified how hard he trained. To her, he was perfect, scars and all. And his, err, package, well, things just kept getting better with him.

" _Felicity, are you sure about this?"_

The tone he used, a breathless mixture of nervousness and tenderness, sent a swelling in her chest and felicity knew instantly this was what she wanted. Freeing her hands, she grasped his cheeks and brought his lips back to hers, pouring everything she felt into the kiss.  
Then, to reassure him even more, one of her hands wrapped around him, stroking him from top to bottom. His whole body shuddered and he swore into her neck.  
Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used the other to slide her underwear down her legs and damn if it wasn't the hottest thing ever when he took his time to do so, letting his fingers lightly brush her skin as he did.  
His hand then went to her centre and his thumb found her sensitive bundle of nerves while a finger thrust in and suddenly Felicity was swimming in bliss. He worked her expertly, his mouth kissing her hard in time with each pump of his finger.

" _I think I need to see this missing asset Miss Smoak."_

His mouth was suddenly on her most sensitive spot and god the things he did…she couldn't even explain the feeling. Her head fell back against the door, mouth open in a silent scream and she gripped his shoulders so tight she probably drew blood. She could feel the pressure building, but wanted to share the release with him.

 _"Oliver please, I want you with me when I come,"_ she cried.

Felicity didn't have to ask twice as the next thing she knew she was filled completely by him. A new kind of heat ran through her and their kisses slowed from frantic to loving, like they were now taking their time to drink each other in.  
Oliver pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, setting a pace that Felicity matched. The moved as one, skin on skin and breathe mingling and Felicity felt the feeling that built inside her ready to explode. She knew Oliver was close too and as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could hit her in a new angle, pleasurable jolts like electricity shot throughout her body and she was on cloud 9.  
Their foreheads joined as they stayed joined, shuddering in the aftermath of what they did.

Oliver looked deeply into Felicity's eyes and she knew that what they did meant the beginning of something, not a one off to let out the built up sexual tension.

" _Well, I look forward to seeing more of these assets Miss Smoak. I'll be sure not to miss them again."_


End file.
